Fairy Tail Shuffle
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: iPod-inspired drabbles of various couples and characters.  Lucy/Loke  Juvia/Gray  Gajeel/Levy  Gray/Natsu  Erza  Juvia/Lyon
1. Chapter 1

IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE!

_Rules:_  
><em>-Pick a subject to write about (Fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)<em>

_-Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit play_

_-You have from the beginng to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject._

_-Lather, rinse, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!_

**-xXx-_  
><em>**

**A/N: **I'm only posting a few of the stories at a time just because it would be super long for one chapter. Sorry if these are kinda sucky x( I haven't written fanfics in a really long time ^^;; Well anyways, enjoy. =)

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail (obviously)

**Songs**:

1) You Got Me – Colbie Caillat

2) How You Love Me Now – Hey Monday

3) Café – Big Bang

Disclaimer: I Do not own Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima does) or these songs. They belong to their rightful creators and owners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Got Me – Colbie Caillat <strong>__(Loke/Lucy)**  
><strong>_

Lucy couldn't believe it. Was she actually falling for Loke and his cheesy charms? I mean, why else would her heart beat so fast whenever he looked at her with those sparkling eyes? She didn't have much time to think when the lion spirit took her hand.

"C'mon! Hurry up! We need to get in line!" he smiled as he pulled her towards the ferris wheel.

Lucy blushed on contact. _"Get a hold of your self Lucy! You can't fall for him _that_ easily!"_

The line for the ride felt like it took forever to get through. And Loke still hadn't let go of her hand. She tried to distract herself and looked around. But all she could think of was how warm Loke's hand felt. Was it because he was a magical celestial spirit?

"Lucy,"

Or was it simply because he hand was warm?

"Lucyyy~"

The blonde decided that it was both.

"Lucy!"

The celestial wizard blinked and turned to Loke, "Hm?"

"You okay? You were spacing out."

Lucy nodded and gave him a smile, "Yeah, I'm good."

The spirit didn't seem convinced but went with it, "Alright. Well, we're next so don't go anywhere, okay?"

When they boarded the ride the two sat across from each other.

"So, what were you thinking about back there?" Loke asked; a curious look in his eyes.

Lucy felt her face getting warm. _"Oh great, what do I say?"_

"Oh, um, nothing really," she answered.

Loke didn't buy it, he looked at her disbelievingly.

"_Oh crap, he's not gonna let it go until he knows the truth,"_

"I, uh, I was thinking about…hands," Lucy said.

Loke lifted an eye brow, "…hands?"

"Yeah, and why…why…why they're so..so warm," Lucy stammered.

"_Great. Now he probably thinks I'm a freak."_

The lion spirit smirk, "Oh really? Well tell me, do you think my hand is warm?"

Lucy blushed, "…maybe."

Loke chuckled. "That's good," he reached for Lucy's hand, "I would hate it if my hands were cold." He leaned in and gave the blonde a meaningful look.

Lucy returned the stare, and before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How You Love Me Now – Hey Monday<strong> (Broken!Juvia/Gray & Juvia/Lyon)**  
><strong>_

Juvia felt finally felt happy. Since she couldn't get Gray to notice her love for him; she began to stalk another certain ice mage. And, unlike Gray, Lyon seemed to like the attention – or, at least the attention from her. Sherri gave him lots of attention, but he obviously didn't seem interested in her.

It didn't take Gray long to notice that his stalker was no longer stalking him. After all, it's kind of hard not to notice that the high pitch squealing noises were no longer around. And, as the clique would go, Gray kinda, sorta, missed having her around.

Juvia couldn't believe it when Gray asked her to stop being with Lyon and to come back to him. But she realized something.

"If you didn't want Juvia when Juvia was around, why do you want Juvia now?"

Gray didn't have an answer.

"J-Juvia is happy now with Lyon. Juvia hopes Gray-sama finds happiness too someday."

When those words left the water mage's mouth, she felt, well, good. She did feel happy with Lyon, and she didn't need Gray anymore. She smiled.

"Guess Juvia really is a rain woman."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Café – Big Bang<strong> (Gajeel/Levy)_

Gajeel sat at a table in the corner of a small coffee shop; a slowly cooling latè in his hand. His eyes were glazed as he thought about the memories that were floating like dark clouds in the air around this table in the corner. He closed his eyes.

_A small blue-haired girl in the chair across from him. She was happy, smiling, laughing. In her hand was a picture book. One of those shojo mangas. She was pointing at the pictures, explaining to him what was happening._

_Gajeel wasn't really paying attention, but there was one sentence she said that caught him off guard._

"_If I ran away . . . would you look for me?" _

Tears fell from the iron-dragon slayer's eyes.

"_Of course I would!"_

Gajeel looked into his cup. His latè was cold.

"_Promise?"_

"I looked for you, just like I promised I would."

"_I Promise."_

"And I found you . . ." his voice began to shake as more tears fell from his face, "b-but I. . . you . . ."

He held his face in his hands as he cried, supporting the weight with his elbows. The latè long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anybody have any guesses on what happened to Levy-chan? I honestly have no idea myself. I have a few reasons, but I wanna know what you guys think. So send me a reveiw with your opinion! Or maybe you wanna know what I think cuz you don't have an opinion, then send me a reveiw asking about that. ;)

If you're not getting the hint, I'm basically telling you to reveiw haha =P So please do. =)

The next three will be posted later this week. Maybe tomorrow. Depends on my mood =P Anyways, Happy Holidays~! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Songs**:

4) You – Beast

5) Waiting For The End – Linkin Park

6) Do You Remember – Jay Sean (feat. Sean Paul & Lil Jon)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters (Hiro Mashima does). I also don't own the music mentioned here. They belong to their rightful owners and creators.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You – Beast <strong>_

Loke loved her. He loved her more than any of the girlfriends he'd ever had. Especially since none of his girlfriends ever made him feel the same way Lucy did. (Nor did they save his life. That was always a bonus.) She made him nervous, but in a good way. He could never get thoughts of her out of his head. She was always there. And he wanted to be there for her. Whenever she was sad, he wanted to cheer her up. If she was in trouble he wanted to protect her. If there was anything he could do for her benefit, then he would do it. He absolutely loved Lucy Heartfilia.

The Lion Spirit knew it would be hard, but he had decided that he would find away to make Lucy fall for him. Each cheesy line he spoke, every sparkling glance he gave her – he meant each and every one of them. Knowing Lucy, he knew that those would never work on her, but he couldn't help it. There was more meaning behind those words and looks when he used them on her than on any other girl he'd met. So in order to win her over, Loke decided to do something that he normally would never do.

He wrote her a love letter in the form of a poem.

She would have to love him then. I mean, she was a writer after all. So he would just have to write the best poem ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Waiting For The End – Linkin Park<strong> (Gray/Natsu)_

Tears fell from Gray's cobalt eyes as he collapsed to the floor of Natsu's apartment. A piece of paper clutched tightly in one of his hands. On the paper was scratchy writing that had to be Natu's.

_Dear Gray,_

_By the time you read this letter, I'm probably already on a train. I'm sorry that I was causing you so much trouble. So I took on a job in a city pretty far away, so I don't know how long it will take. It's not a dangerous job, but I don't know when I'll be back. (Don't worry, I'm not by myself. I took Happy with me.) I don't remember what I said, or what we were arguing about, but if you don't want me around anymore, I hope this is enough time for you to get the space you wanted and needed. I'm sorry if I hurt you. _

_Love_

_-Natsu_

Gray slammed a fist on the floor, "Dammit!" He couldn't hold the tears back. They just kept coming, there was no stopping them. His heart hurt more than he ever thought was possible.

"Natsu," his voice trembled. "I'm…sorry…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do You Remember – Jay Sean (Feat. Sean Kingston)<strong> __(Gray/Natsu)_

"Natsu!" Gray rushed toward the pink headed boy and embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry; I'm so, so Sorry. God, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I was beginning to think that you weren't ever coming back. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't even remember what we were arguing about. You have no idea how worried I was. I swear, I won't let this happen again. Just – just don't leave like that again."

Natsu managed to get his arm free from Gray's embrace and, with his hand, gently pushed the other boy away.

For a second Gray was scared. Scared that Natsu was angry at him for some reason. Scared to look up and gaze into those eyes. But the ice wizard didn't have time to think, because a hand lifted his chin up and caused Gray to look up anyways. Although, to Gray's relief, instead of wearing an angry glare, Natsu was smiling.

"Sorry I scared you, but I'm back." The dragon slayer pressed his lips against the other boy's, "I missed you too." Natsu grabbed Gray's hand, "Now c'mon lets go to the park!" Natsu grinned. "Remember our first date? Let's have another one."

And before Gray could even make any sort of reply Natsu was pulling him out of the guild.

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah, whatever you want Natsu."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes, I ship Gray/Natsu XD I can't help it, they're cute together, and they're arguments just make 'em cuter~ hehe x3

Anyways, Happy New Year everybody!

And please review~! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Songs**:

7) I Will Remember You – Ryan Cabrera

8) Mystery - Beast

9) Kids in Love – Mayday Parade

10) Bad Romance – Lady Gaga

**A/N**: Just to warn you guys, #10 gets kinda steamy. It's not quite lemon (it's mostly just making out) but there are almost naked dudes (not hardcore yaoi, but almost). And don't worry, it's not very graphic. I suck at smut =P I put this one on the end so it's easy to skip. Just thought to let you guys know before you get almost scarred. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (not Fairy Tail or it's characters, or even the music titles) except for the story ideas!

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Will Remember You – Ryan Cabrera <strong>(Erza-centric)  
><em>

Erza watched as the small rowboat drifted farther and farther away. After eight long years, she had finally been reunited with them – Wally, Milliana, and Sho – her family. But just when Erza though that they would be together forever, the three of them had decided that they wanted to see the world on their own. She understood their reasons though. If that's the way they wanted to go at it, then so be it She would always remember them, even though they're apart. There was no way she could forget about them. Not ever. She owed them a lot. Without them, she has no idea how else she would've survived those years of torture and enslavement.

Tears dripped from her eyes.

She couldn't say goodbye. Not when she knew she'd see them again. Not when they'd always be with her, and she'd always be with them – in their hearts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mystery – Beast <strong>(Loke/Lucy)_

Loke was so confused. Yesterday, Lucy had told him that she loved him, but today she told him that, maybe, it would be better if they weren't together. That, even though she really does love him, it might not work out.

It was a complete mystery for him. And it left him with a million burning questions. Why are you doing this to me? If you love me, why are you wanting to break up? Yes, I'm a spirit and you're a human, but if we love each other, what does it matter? Don't you love me enough to not care?

The spirit put his head in his hands. Because of his confusion he'd open his own gate in the middle of the night (so Lucy wouldn't notice) and went to the bar. He thought that not thinking might help.

He was wrong.

The drinks just made him think even more, which didn't make his situation any better. One of the girls at the bar gave him a flirtatious smile and winked.

Loke shook his head.

"_Why is love so cruel?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kids in Love – Mayday Parade<strong> (Juvia/Gray; Gray/?)  
><em>

It should've been the best summer ever for Juvia. Gray had finally accepted her as his girlfriend. Everybody complimented them on how cute they were together; how they fit perfectly. Ice and water. They were meant to be. But…but if they were so perfect, why did it feel so off. It wasn't how Juvia thought it would feel. Yes they went on dates, yes they held hands, yes they hugged, and yes they kissed. But something just didn't feel right.

The dates didn't feel romantic, his hands didn't feel as warm and comforting as she thought they would be, the hugs they shared felt awkward, and the kisses just didn't give her the rush of ecstasy she wanted.

Gray felt distant. Physically he was with her, but mentally it seemed he was always somewhere else. She knew that their relationship couldn't, and wouldn't go anywhere if Gray didn't even want to be with her. So she broke them up.

Gray was shocked. Why? Did I do something?

Juvia shook her head. No, you just don't love Juvia. Your heart is somewhere else.

The water girl walked away leaving a confused navy-headed boy in the middle of the street. Summer was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning!<strong>

**This drabble contains slash and gets kinda steamy, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

_**Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**_

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were guys! It – it was wrong. But at the same time, it felt right. Oh so right.

Natsu gasped as Gray's cold hands found their way under his vest and began roaming around. In response, Natsu weaved his fingers through Gray's navy blue hair and smashed their lips closer together.

The dragon slayer really wasn't sure how it happened. He was on a mission with Gray and the rest of the team, and so they decided to take a break at the town's tavern. A couple of drinks later the next thing he knew he and Gray were in some back room grinding each other. Though, admittedly, this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Gray had Natsu's back pinned against a wall. In typical Fullbuster-fashion, Gray had already discarded most of his clothes, save for his boxers. Natsu on the other hand was still fully clothed. Gray pulled his mouth from Natsu's and, with a smirk, decided that it wouldn't do.

The ice wizard pulled down on the vest and it easily fell from the dragon slayer's shoulders. The pants were next. Now there was nothing standing between him and Natsu's warm body save for both their drawers. Before Gray could admire the present he'd just unwrapped, he felt himself being pulled forward by his neck.

"Stop staring and get over here," Natsu panted. The dragon slayer had grabbed Gray's necklace and used it to bring the other boy closer. Gray's chest was greeted with a warm, wet feeling of Natsu's tongue.

Chuckling, Gray nipped Natsu's ear lobe, "Getting desperate?"

"Shut up, you started this," Natsu shot back. He lit one of his fingers with fire and stroked Gray's back.

The ice mage hissed at the burning feeling.

"Now finish it," Natsu demanded and shoved Grays hands inside his boxers.

Smirking Gray pulled his hands out, and turned Natsu around so his back was facing him then iced his wrists to the wall. "Chill Natsu, I've got this under control." Gray gripped the waistband of Natsu's boxers, which were already hanging dangerously low.

Natsu set his hands on fire, but it did nothing to the ice. "Bastard," he growled.

Gray simply continued to smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hope you guys liked these~! ^^ I had fun writing them

I might do more but this might be the last update on these.

** Please review~! **

((If you review Happy will come and give you cookies! :3 hehe~))


End file.
